Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: After getting suspended, Kevin Nash learns some important lessons. Why he shouldn't go walking alone at night. That there are much scarier things than thieves hiding in the shadows. And to ALWAYS be careful when handling sharp objects! Kane/Nash Slash
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Beanie Baby and Cherry Chapstick... 

Note: Text in _italics_ are thoughts. 

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely **

Part I 

  


"Ric Flair can go to hell!" 

Kevin Nash was walking down the street in the dead of night. Ric Flair had just dismissed him after he and Scott Hall attacked Kane during his match. It hadn't really been his idea. Somehow, he had let Scott talk him into it. Saying how there was no way that X-Pac could last in that match. And that was true. Kane would pound him until he was an unidentifiable stain on the arena floor. So they did what tight knit groups did... They looked after their own. And he had gotten the short end of the stick. 

_That little punk got me suspended! And I didn't even want to do the damn thing! I could've just stayed backstage... But Noooo... And I haven't got anything really against Kane... He's an unstoppable menace... He isn't scared of anything... He's been beat up, beat down, and set on fire... He can take anything. He woulda been a perfect addition to the NWO... Better than X-Pac... Slimy little toad... Maybe I should've gone out on my own like Hogan.. Then maybe I could've joined forces with Kane instead of going against him... It's gonna take more than a few shots to the head to keep that man down... And now we've got Bradshaw on our hands... Or should I say, THEY'VE got Bradshaw on THEIR hands... Cause I'm suspended! _

Scott and his bright ideas... Not paying attention to where he was walking, he turned the corner and entered a dark alley. He was about halfway down the alley when he saw the high brick wall standing at the end. _Damn... Dead end..._ He turned around and saw a dark figure blocking the entrance. 

"Nice night tonight..." the man said, approaching Nash. 

"Wonderful," he replied dryly. 

"Takin a bit of a stroll, are we?" 

"Yeah... somethin like that... Can I help you?" 

"You can hand over your wallet and your watch for the starters!" 

"And if I don't?" Kevin noticed that the man wasn't very large. No taller than 5'6... about 175 pounds... _I can take this guy..._

Suddenly, the man pulled a gun from his coat pocket. "Oh.. I think I can persuade you otherwise." He stalked towards his target. "Don't you think so?" 

Kevin backed further into the alley. Because of the light from the full moon, he could see the wild glint in his attacker's eyes. He knew that even if he did give up his money, which he was carrying very little of, there was little chance he'd be walking out of there. _Rolled is more like it!_ "Can't we talk this thing over?" He hoped to stall the gun-toting thief... _For how long? It's not like anyone knows I'm out here... And I can't yell for help... It looks like this is gonna get worse before it gets any better..._

"Talk is cheap... and I haven't got all night..." 

"That's big talk for a man with a gun," came a voice behind the mugger. "Why don't you be a real man and lose the gun?" 

The assailant turned to the would-be hero. "Well, I'm kinda attached to this gun... wouldn't wanna give it up... not without a fight!" 

"Well, I don't usually go after poor, defenseless, pieces of shit..." the stranger started. As he stepped into the light, both Kevin and the mugger could see that his skin was pale and shined in the moonlight. His blue eyes had a cold icy gleam as they stared down at the lowlife. "But for you, I'll make an exception... if I have Kevin's permission." 

Nash was more than shocked. "Have... we met?" 

"Gee… You jump a guy from behind and forget all about it? That's not very nice, Kevin." 

"Just to show you I'm a good sport," the greasy thug started, "I'll get rid of the gun." He tossed his weapon to the right, into the shadows. "If you still wanna fight, I'm more than willing." 

Kevin looked over the man who apparently knew him. Along with the pale skin and blue eyes, Nash noticed that the man was about as tall as he was with long brown hair hanging in his face and over his shoulders. _Don't know many guys that big... That I've jumped from behind... recently... except..._ "Kane?" he asked, shocked. _Can't be..._

"Nice to see you too, Kevin. You want me to take care of this grease bag for you?" 

"Uh... sure..." 

In one swift movement, Kane was towering over the mugger and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You got a problem with my friend?" He lifted the man into the air. "Ya know… it's not nice to pull guns on people..." 

"B-because guns kill people?" said the frightened man. 

"No... Guns are what wimps use when they can't get the job done otherwise. And I don't like guns." 

"Really?" The sweat forming on the man's brow shone in the moonlight. "Try this!" In a flash, he pulled a pocketknife from the inside of his jacket and stabbed the blade into Kane's shoulder. 

Nash's eyes widened with he saw the flash of steel that easily tore through Kane's shirt and into his shoulder. Seeing that the pain almost caused him to drop the mugger, Kevin ran for the shadows, hoping to find the gun that was tossed there minutes ago. While his back was turned, he heard two sounds that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. One was a high, shrill, fearful shriek that Kevin was sure belonged to the thief. _The poor guy sounds like he's screamin for his life!_ The other was a deep throaty snarl that sounded far from human. Like something from some tortured soul or a creature from the fiery pits of hell. He turned to see the man pinned between the brick wall and Kane's solid body. His head was buried in the crook of the man's neck and he had long stopped screaming. After what seemed like ages, Kane released his hold and the body slid down the wall and landed on the ground on a heap. 

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, rushing to Kane's side. As Kane turned to lean back on the wall, Nash saw the knife sticking from his shoulder. 

"I'll... be fine," he replied. "I've had worse." 

Kevin saw the blood gushing from around the blade. "Worse than this?" He heard Kane chuckle softly and he was shaken when he looked at his face. There were no trace of scarring or anything that would have been the result of a large fire. His face was as smooth as marble and with skin that looked just as pale in the moonlight. His blue eyes seemed to have an unnatural sparkle as he laughed. Pink lips, stained with blood, were parted to reveal gleaming white teeth and sharp protruding fangs. Without thinking, Kevin moved his hand towards Kane's mouth, just inches from his lips... _Those soft... pink lips... what a wonderful mouth..._

"Careful... I bite!" 

He quickly pulled his hand away. "You should see a doctor." 

"No doctor," Kane said, firmly. "Don't want one. Don't need one." 

"But what about the knife?" 

"You can pull it out now if you like." 

"Won't it hurt?" 

"Pain is a part of life. Besides... not all pain is bad." 

"Alright... If you say so." Carefully, he placed one hand on Kane's shoulder and the other on the handle of the knife. _Should I pull it out fast or slow? Well... when you pull off a Band-aid, it's best to do it quickly... I suppose it's the same for knives._ His mind made up, he used all his strength and swiftly pulled the knife out. Blood trickled from the wound and then it quickly closed up. _Unreal..._ "Well... I guess that's that!" 

"Really? No questions?" 

"Okay... You want me to ask questions?" He turned his back on Kane and examined the knife. "What the hell are you?" 

"Simple… A vampire. Next question?" 

"A vampire... of course... Why didn't I think of that? That would explain the fangs." He continued his inspection. The part of the blade not covered in Kane's blood shined silver in the light. _It looks like a regular blade to me... No magical inscriptions..._ As he turned the knife over in his hands, it slipped and the blade sliced across his palm. "Ouch!" he said as blood formed around the cut. 

"'Ouch'? What do you mean 'ouch'?" 

"Nothing," he said quickly. "So, how long have you been a vampire?" 

"Uh... A long time… Why did you say 'ouch'?" 

"Got a bit of a cut... that's all. So, how long is a long time?" 

"A few centuries. Cut how?" 

"On this knife," he said, casually. "Hey! Is that guy dead? Should we call the police?" 

"We don't need the police. I'll have the body taken care of. What knife?" 

"This knife," he said, holding it up. "You really killed that guy, didn't ya? Damn, you're good! That was less than five minutes, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah… Not my best time, but pretty good... Is that the knife you took from my shoulder? The one with my blood in it?" 

"Yeah... You want it back?" 

"Do I want it back?" he boomed. 

"I take from your reaction that the 'ouch' would be a bad thing." 

Kane was about to answer when his ears perked up. He turned quickly and, grabbing the body, dashed past Kevin. "I'll talk to you later... idiot!" As he ran out of sight, Scott Hall turned the corner. 

"There you are!" Scott said. "I've been looking all over for you. Ya know, you shouldn't be out here alone this time of night. All the weirdoes and crazies come out at this hour." 

"You have no idea." Tossing the knife over his shoulder, Kevin exited the alley and headed for the hotel. 


	2. Chapter Two

Notes: Text in _Italics_ is thought. Text in **Bold** is dream thought... thingy... telepathic stuff I guess... who knows.. 

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely **

Part II 

  


"I think this whole suspension thing is a bunch of bull," X-Pac said. He, Scott, and Kevin were leaving a bar and heading to the nearby hotel. Even though Kevin wasn't allowed at the arena, he could still get a room in the hotel room as his friends and hang out with them. "I think you should sure Flair's ass off!" 

Unable to stand any more of X-Pac's mindless prattle, Kevin drifted deep into his own thoughts. It had only been a week since his encounter with Kane and he hadn't seen hide or hair of him since. According to Hall, Kane was out due to the attack. Or at least it was written that way. But Kane didn't seem to be ailing when he met up with him in that dark alley. And he'd been having the strangest dreams lately. 

The setting was always the same. He was standing on the shore of a beach on a clear, moonlit night. The air was crisp and fresh. He was always alone.. at least that's the way it seemed. All he could see was gleaming white sand and the cool, rippling ocean. Ahh… The Ocean.. He could hear the waves crashing in his ears. His senses always seemed heightened in his dreams. He could see for miles and the smell of the salty air drove him wild. _I can almost smell it now..._ Something called to him from over the waves. He was drawn to it and before he knew it, he was far from the sandy shore. Floating in the ocean, he felt more at peace than he had in quite some time. He was lost in thought when he felt something swim past him beneath the water. Suddenly, something broke through the surface to the right of him; it's long hair being flipped back from the momentum. It turned to him with its dancing blue eyes and grinned at him, it's white teeth sparkling in the light. 

**Are you real?**

The figure nodded, still smiling. It raised its hand and beckoned him to come closer. Without any hesitation, he swam to it, his heart pounding in his ears. For the rest of the night, the two swam together, never exchanging a word, needing only to read each other's thoughts. They were laying on the shore as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. He seemed familiar and yet so very different. _Like we've met before..._

**I love you.**

**I know. I love you too.**

**Ouch!** Kevin looked down and saw that his hand was bleeding. _Same hand I cut before... same place._ His love brought Kevin's injured hand to his face and slowly ran his tongue over the cut. He pulled his hand away and saw that the wound was now healed. He looked at his love. He leaned over and ran his tongue over his blood stained lips before dipping it into his mouth, pulling his fantasy man onto top of him as he deepened the kiss. He loved the way the long, brown hair felt against his face and the man's dark, musky scent in his nostrils. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss, gasping for air. **I love the way you taste.**

**You mean the blood?**

**Yes... Especially the blood.**

**Good... That makes me happy.**

**When can I be with you?**

**You and I are connected, love. But you must pass the test first.**

**When?**

**Soon, love. Soon.**

"Soon," Kevin said, still half daydreaming. 

"That's right, man," X-Pac continued. "You'll be back in the ring before you know it!" 

"Huh? What? Yeah… whatever... I'm gonna go back to my room and rest... I feel very tired!" 

He entered the hotel and was in his room in minutes. Sighing loudly, he began to undress. Over the past week, those dreams were beginning to take its toll on him. Every time he closed his eyes, it was there. Those eyes... That mouth... That rugged, masculine aroma... All were driving him insane. He had even began sleeping naked, the heat of his dreams causing him to shed what little clothes he wore to bed. After listening all night to X-Pac gloating how they had the Big Show on their side, Kevin finally settled into bed, waiting for sleep to claim him. 

After a few hours, a familiar scent wafted into the room through the open window. Within minutes, it filled the room. Kevin shifted in his sleep, kicking off the covers and finally ended up on his back. He was deep in his dream, laying on a beach with his love in the moonlight. It was all going along as usual, but something was different... something had changed. He was filled with new insight. 

**How long is this going to go on, Kane?**

**You know who I am?**

**Yes... I don't know how... but yes.**

**Then the time has come. This may be my last night with you.**

**What do you mean 'may be'?**

**It all depends on whether you pass the test. **

If I do pass? 

Then we can spend eternity together. 

And if not? 

Let's not think of it. 

He leaned over and nibbled on Kevin's earlobe. He continued moving down, licking past his neck and down his chest. Electricity surged through Kevin's veins as he felt his lover gently nip and suck at his nipples. He couldn't tear his gaze away from those blue eyes as he moved lower, his tongue flicking in and out of his belly button. 

**Lower...** Kevin pleaded. 

**As you wish.**

Taking Kevin in his hand, he stroked him lightly. Seeing the burning desire in his lover's eyes, he decided to end the torture and give him what he wanted. Eyes still locked on Kevin's, he slowly took him into his mouth and down his throat. 

**Sweet merciful heavens!** Kevin yelled as the warmth engulfed him. He threw his head back and arched his body off of the sandy beach, forcing himself deeper into the waiting mouth. _Want more... Need more..._ He tangled his fingers in Kane's long locks as his hips bucked wildly against the other man. _So close... So very close... More... Please... Almost there... Almost..._

**Come, love. Please.**

No longer able to contain himself, Kevin thrust himself upwards once more before he felt his seed flow forth into Kane's waiting mouth. His body shook and trembled as he let loose a loud, deep moan. Looking down into those dancing blue eyes, he knew he had to pass the test. 

**I will pass. **

I know. 

Kane crawled up Kevin's body and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

**I have been alone for so long. And now I've found you. Or you found me. You would cut yourself with a knife with my blood on you... idiot!**

He laughed quietly and then sighed. 

**But you will pass tomorrow night. I have complete faith in you. And then... eternity...**

Kevin awoke with a start. His body was covered in sweat and the sheets were damp. He looked down and saw his essence covering his leg and the blanket. "What the hell was that?" he whispered. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom. After cleaning off his leg, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Tomorrow night... I will not let him down... I will not fail..." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Same as before 

Note: Text in _italics_ is thought. 

**Nobody Wants to Be Lonely **

Part III 

  


"Are you feeling alright, man?" Scott Hall asked. He, X-Pac, and Kevin Nash were sitting in the hotel cafe the next morning. "You've been quiet all morning and you've barely touched your breakfast." 

"I guess I'm just not hungry," Kevin replied. After finally settling into a dreamless sleep the night before, he had at last begun to relax. He awoke at sun's first light feeling fully rested and came to the conclusion that the recent dreams were a product of his subconscious. _I just feel guilty about beating on Kane._ But he had to admit that the attempted mugging had been real... Except that there was no body to be found. _Because Kane took the body..._ As he tried to rationalize all the events, he'd noticed a business card lying on the bedside table. It read: 

**Mr. Kevin Nash **

Your presence is requested tonight... 

11 PM... SHARP! 

Lateness shall be looked down upon... 

An address was written on the back. He saw that it was a few blocks away from the hotel he was staying in. He'd somehow have to find a way to ditch the guys before he set out. This definitely didn't sound like a place they should visit... Not without an invitation at least. 

"I just have a lot on my mind," he said after a while. "I'll be fine... Ow!" He looked down and saw that his hand was bleeding again. _What IS going on?_

"You okay?" Scott got up to check on his friend. "You need a first aid kit?" 

"No... I'm fine." Without thinking, he lifted his injured hand to his face and licked the blood that was coming from the opening. Seeing the weird looks he was getting from his companions, he decided to make a hasty exit. "I got things to do... I'll catch you guys later." 

"Anything we can help with?" X-Pac asked. 

_Like you've ever done anything helpful!_ "No... Thanks... I'll have to deal with this on my own." Putting his money on the table, he got up and slowly walked away from the two. 

"We're on for tonight though, right?" Scott asked. 

"Uh.. No.. Something came up... Sorry..." 

"What's up with him?" Scott asked X-Pac. 

"I dunno." He went back to his coffee. 

~*~

Kevin spent the rest of the day in his room. He hated to disappoint Scott, but there was no way he could tell them where he was going. He was under enough pressure to pass the test... Hell, he didn't even know what the test was. If it was one of strength, he was pretty sure he could get by. But something told him that it would be no easy feat. _What are the odds of a human being getting through a trial given by a bunch of vampires? I just have to think positive. Psyching myself out won't help my situation... or Kane's..._ He certainly couldn't stand the thought of letting him down. _I'll do it for him... and for me… I love the guy... even the way he calls me "Idiot"._ He sighed. There was no way he was going to give that up. His mind made up, he was content to watch the sunset. 

After grabbing a quick dinner, Kevin headed to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower. Once he'd dried off, he dressed in a black button down shirt, black dress pants, and black boots. Realizing that his damp hair would dry in the night air, he decided to let it hang loose about his shoulders. He splashed on a bit of cologne, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. The clear air allowed him to organize his thoughts. _I just have to do this... There's no turning back now. This is gonna be a long night. And what's the worse that could happen to me? I fail the test and they kick me out. At least my hand would stop bleeding sporadically._ As if to mock him, his wound opened again. 

"Aw hell," he mumbled. A soft breeze ruffled his long blond hair as he ran his finger over the cut. _Doesn't hurt..._ He frowned. 

"You lost or somethin?" 

He looked up to see Bradshaw leaning against the wall of a building. _Wasn't he beat up on Raw?_ "Yeah, I guess I am... I'm looking for this place." He handed Bradshaw the card he had received. 

"You're in the right place," Bradshaw said, handing back the card. "Follow me... I'll show you the way." 

Bradshaw held the door open for Kevin and he followed him through the entrance. Once inside, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed he had arrived at his destination. With the bass pounding techno music and the multi-colored flashing lights, he should've heard the ruckus from two blocks down. 

"Soundproofing," Bradshaw yelled over the noise. 

"What?" 

"The whole place is soundproof. That's why you couldn't hear the noise from the outside." 

"Oh!" He followed Bradshaw through the dark and smoky club as best he could. He hoped he didn't get lost in the gyrating Goth crowd. Most of the people were dressed in black leather or denim and covered in makeup. As he was taking in the atmosphere, he didn't see Bradshaw stop short and ended up bumping into him. 

"Through there," Bradshaw said, gesturing to the door in front of them. "The Clan's been waiting for you." He swiftly turned on his heels and disappeared into the mob. 

"Clan?" Kevin asked himself as he went through the door. "I have to meet The Clan?" 

"Of course," Undertaker said. "Everyone does... at least those who want to join us." 

He was stunned to see some of the Federation's finest located around the room. The Rock was sitting on a couch with Shane McMahon who had his head resting on The Rock's shoulder. RVD sat in a chair nearby with Edge standing behind him. Bradshaw came through another door and Jacqueline on the loveseat. Most shocking of all was Taker sitting in the middle of a black leather couch with HHH sitting at his feet. _This just gets stranger by the minute!_

"But the fun is just beginning," The Rock said, smiling and baring his fangs. 

"Let me guess," Kevin started. "You're still mad about the whole 'nWo ganging up on The Rock' thing, aren't you?" 

"Save the fighting for later," Taker said to the Rock. "Remember... Business before pleasure." He turned to Kevin. "Please... Have a seat." He motioned to a chair in the middle of the room. 

Not wanting to appear rude, especially in a room full of vampires that held his future in their hands, he quickly sat down. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as eight pairs of eyes bored holes through him. Every so often, one would lean over and whisper something to another. _So this will be my clan... Better company than Scott and X-Pac._

"Assuming you make it through tonight," Edge said. 

"I'll be fine," Kevin said. Kane silently entered the room from a side door. He was wearing a white silk shirt and black leather pants. His long brown hair was held back with a black ribbon and a few loose strands fell across his face. As he approached Nash, he couldn't help but admire the way he gracefully walked across the room, as if his feet barely touched the ground. He got to his feet as Kane stood in front of him. "You look... amazing," he sighed, wrapping one of Kane's stray locks around his finger. 

"Thank you," Kane replied. He stared at the floor, hoping Nash wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. But he did. 

"You know why you're here," Taker said, interrupting the two. "Don't you?" 

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Something about me cutting myself on a knife." He noticed Kane about to say something and cut him off. "I know... I know... Idiot!" 

Taker laughed. It was the most blood chilling sound he'd ever heard in his life. "Well, you two get along like a married couple. But the deciding factor will be whether you possess the inner strength of an immortal. Whether you have the power to endure the Transformation." 

"I can do it... I will do it!" 

Taker stood. "The Lady will be the judge of your character." He signaled to Bradshaw. "Take him to get changed." 

Bradshaw took Kevin by the arm. "I guess I'll be seeing you," he said to Kane. 

"Yeah... And Kevin... I'm sorry." 


	4. Chapter Four

Content: M/M stuff, BD/S&M 

Rating: NC-17 

Note: Text in _italics_ is thought. Text in **bold** is telepathic thought.. thingies... whatever 

**Nobody Wants to Be Lonely **

Part IV 

  


Minutes later, Kevin Nash was in a completely different state of mind. After seeing Kane, he was sure that there was nothing he wouldn't or couldn't do for that man. So when Bradshaw led him into a different room, he was more than confident in his abilities. That was before he was stripped naked, left wearing nothing but his boots. His wrists were bound together and chains linked the wristbands to the ceiling. There was one lone light hanging far above his head. Even in the wide circle of light that the light provided, he still couldn't where the shadows ended and the walls began. _This... I was not expecting..._

"Not so cocky now, are ya Nash?" The Rock as well as at least twenty others moved out from the shadowy ends of the room and into the light. 

"Is this my punishment?" Kevin asked. "Public humiliation? Because, as you can see, I have nothing to be ashamed of." 

"You are here to learn two lessons," Taker said. "The first is that not all pain is bad. You'll learn the second later on... IF you make it through this... The humiliation is just a perk." He grinned. "So, are you ready?" 

"You bet your pointy teeth I am!" 

Some shuffling was heard on the sidelines and Kane appeared, dressed as Kevin had seen him before. Except now he was carrying a thick leather strap. He positioned himself beside Kevin, facing him. He was standing so close, the blond could smell the musky aroma that seemed to ooze from his pores. **I am so sorry.**

Taker stood a few inches from Kevin. "You might want to brace yourself." 

He was about to ask 'for what?' when he felt the sharp slap of the leather strap against his bare bottom. Pain shot in all directions and his knees buckled. He would've fallen to the floor if it weren't for the chains coming from the ceiling. "Oh.. dear.. God.." he gasped. 

"Get used to saying that... It might be a long night." He turned to Kane. "You know what to do." 

The smacks continued with more regularity and increasing intensity. Kevin wasn't sure how much more he could take. His eyes began to water and it became a struggle to hold back his cries. But he had to hold on... for Kane... and for himself. 

"You can give up at any time." 

"I don't think so." 

After a nod from Taker, Kane began raking his nails across Nash's chest and stomach. Not hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave red marks in their wake. The spanking intensified. 

"It wouldn't be the first time a man that Kane picked turned out to be a dud." 

"What... do you mean?" He tried to look Kane in the eyes, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. 

"You remember that little falling out between Kane and X-Pac?" 

"You.. can't.. be serious!" 

Taker chuckled evilly. "After a few whacks, the little shit was wailing like a baby and crying for his mommy. So why don't you give up the act. Save yourself the agony." 

Kevin turned to his torturer. **Is this true? **

Yes... He moved in front of the blond and bit the areas around his nipples while his nails scraped across his upper back. He continued slapping Nash with the belt. 

"Well, he didn't choose me... So this is different." Kevin tried to imagine the pain and anguish Kane must have went through. To think that you finally found someone to spend the rest of your life with and have him fall all to pieces. **He really screamed for his mother? **

Yes... Do you want me to stop now? Please let me stop... I can't stand doing this to you. 

He looked down into those watery blue eyes and even as Kane left teeth marks on his body, he didn't want it to end. The way his tongued flicked across his bare chest and the dull throbbing where those nails moved across his skin made Kevin ache with desire. He imagined what his backside must look like, fiery red compared to his tan back and thighs. He had longed tuned out Taker's condescending remarks. 

**Do you give up? **

No... More... Please? This is making me so... so... His body trembled. 

Eyes twinkling, Kane nibbled on Kevin's shoulder while gently stroking his hardening member in his hand. His feather light touches were the extreme opposite of the beating Nash was receiving; yet both drove the nWo member wild. **Is that what you like? **

Yesss! More! 

More what, Pet? 

You know, dammit! You know what you're doing to me. 

Yes... But I want to hear you say it! 

"Spank me!" Kevin shouted, not caring if the whole block heard him. "Hit me! Beat me! Use me! Abuse me! Just don't you dare stop, you sweet sadistic fuck!" He felt Kane grasp him tightly. After a few incredibly hard whacks that echoed in the room, he let loose a deafening roar as his seed shot forth and he came harder than he had ever dreamed he could. The metal chains supported his weight as his knees buckled and everything went black. 

~*~

When Kevin woke up, he found himself in yet another room. How many rooms does this place have? He was lying on a large bed with white cotton sheets and big fluffy pillows. 

"We've got ten, including the one you walked through when you came in." 

He turned to see Kane standing at the foot of the bed. He was wearing the same clothes as before, but minus the leather strap. His silk shirt clung to his skin because of the sweat from their past exercise. In his hand he held a silver vial. "What's that?" he asked. 

"This," Kane started, holding up the vial, "is to help with the healing process." Kicking off his shoes, he layed down on the bed next to Kevin. "It should take some of the sting away." He motioned for Nash to come closer. 

He crawled across the bed to lie on top of his love, wrapping one arm around his neck. "What happened?" 

Kane pulled the stopper and poured some of its contents on his fingers. "You fainted," he said as he spread it over Kevin's reddened buttocks. 

He winced at the contact of the cool cream on his sore skin and then sighed as it took its soothing effect. "What do you mean I fainted?" 

"Just what I said." He worked his fingers over the numerous welts that had appeared. "You came... and then you fainted. Hunter and I had to unhook you from the restraints and carry you here to the bedroom." 

"Oh... I guess that means I didn't pass, huh?" 

"I do not know. It is up to The Lady to decide." 

"But it doesn't look good for me, does it?" 

"Let us not think about it. We should enjoy our time together." His finger delved between Kevin's cheeks and slowly ran it across his opening. This caused the blond to moan and bury his face in Kane's neck. "Feel good, Pet?" 

"Oh yes... Very good." 

"How about this?" He swiftly thrust his middle finger into Kevin's hole. 

"Gods yes!" he cried out, arching his back and grinding his hips into his lover's. 

"Oh!" Kane gasped. "Mmmm.." He sighed softly. 

"You like that, Love?" Nash smiled. As he circled his hips, he felt Kane grow beneath those leather pants. "Let's see if we can make you any bigger." As the finger plunged in and out, he ground himself harder against the vampire's erection. Kane twisted his fingers into Kevin's long blond hair and pulled him down until their lips met in a crushing kiss. They explored each other's mouths while he increased his anal exploration. Thrusting, writhing, and moaning, they were too preoccupied to notice someone enter the room. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." 

Breaking the kiss, Kane turned and almost jumped off the bed. "I'm so sorry, dear Lady. I did not hear you come in." 

"Don't get up," she said. "You seem quite comfortable." 

"Linda?" Kevin asked, shocked. "Linda McMahon is... She's... one of you?" 

"She is The One... She turned most of us in the federation. Of course, that was a long time ago. 'Linda McMahon' is just one of her many alias." He turned to her. "I suppose you have made your decision?" 

"Yes, I have." She took a few steps towards the bed. "I have been around for a very long time. And this is the first time I have ever seen anything like that at a trial." She saw Kevin frown. "No one, and I mean no one, has ever... exploded like that. I think you ruined Taker's pants!" 

"That can't be good," Nash said. He turned to Kane for reassurance, but he was too busy laughing. 

"And although it is true that you fainted, it was obviously due to exhaustion. I don't think there's anyone in The Clan who has enjoyed that beating as much as you did. And I would be honored to have you as part of our family." 

"The honor is all mine! I would love to join you." 

"I was hoping you would feel that way. Congratulations, Kevin. And welcome." She turned and left the two alone. 

Kevin sighed. "I'm so glad. I don't think I could live without you." 

"And you'll never have to. How about we end this night with a bang?" Replacing the stopper on the container, he set it on the bedside table. He pulled open a drawer and removed a small clear bottle. "Spread those sweet cheeks for me," he said as he unscrewed the cap. 

Kevin wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he slowly spread himself wide. His will was no longer his own and the thought made his body shudder. So open... so vulnerable... at the complete mercy of another man... and he was loving every minute of it. He sharply drew in breath as the cool liquid dribbled from the bottle and down his valley. Barely able to contain himself, he rested his head on Kane's shoulder and sighed. 

**So good... **

It gets better. 

In one quick, fluid motion, Kane buried two fingers into Kevin's opening and resumed his rough thrusting. The blond groaned deeply in response, rubbing his hardness against the leather beneath him. He was lost in the sounds and the feeling. Kane's deep breathing and moaning. The obscene, wet sounds made by those digits as they tore in and out of him. Digging his fingers into the sheets, he supported himself on his arms and arched his back to force the probing deeper. All this resulted in their sexes rubbing together even harder. 

**What are you doing to me? **

Do you want me to stop? 

Stop and I'll kill or you... or at least try! 

He chuckled darkly. **You are mine now, Pet. No one else's.** He brought his hand down hard on Nash's backside. **Do you understand? **

Yes... Yours... All yours... 

He brought his hand down again. **This belongs to me as well. I am the only one who can ever touch it.** He forced in a third finger. 

Kevin moaned loudly. He had never been treated that way before. And was surprised at how much he liked it. He'd never seen Kane's dominating side... And now he was being claimed... Claimed by another man in the most deliciously painful way he could ever imagine. **Take me... All of me... Harder.. Deeper... I want this soo bad... So good...** His hips bucked harder against his powerful love. **Tear me apart!**

Kane groaned. **I can't hold out much longer... Come with me, Kevin...**

Not needing to be told twice, Kevin rubbed himself faster against the leather. After one final, deep, heart stopping thrust, he screamed as he emptied himself all over his lover's stomach and chest. Kane shortly followed him with a roar that practically shook the building from it's foundations as he came. Completely drained of energy and seed, he collapsed on top of Kane, breathing heavily. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

"But I think I've ruined you pants." 

"It's alright... I've got lots more pairs." 

"I never knew it could be this good... Is it always this good?" 

"Of course... Sometimes better." 


	5. Chapter Five

Note: Text in _italic_ is thought. 

** Nobody Wants to Be Lonely **

Part V 

  


"Mornin, beautiful." 

Kevin opened his eyes and saw Kane standing at the foot of the bed. It was the next morning and the vampire looked purely angelic bathed in sunlight as it streamed through the windows. "I guess Bram Stoker was wrong," he said, smiling. "Sunlight doesn't seem to bother you one bit." 

"That's cause we're an evolved breed," Kane replied, slowly crawling up Nash's body. "Sunlight doesn't hurt us. And our need for blood isn't as extreme." 

"So you don't need blood to live?" He pouted. 

"Don't worry... We still love blood very much." By now he and Kevin were nose to nose. "But the hunt is more for fun than necessity." 

Kane's close proximity left the blond breathless and his mind reeling. "Oh... Well.. Since I'm gonna join your little family, I guess I'll have to learn how to do that..." 

"I think you'll find that I'm an excellent.. and thorough.. teacher." His lips brushing against the other man's turned into a full-blown kiss in a matter of seconds. He felt his lover shudder as his tongue danced along the roof and Kevin tangles his fingers in Kane's hair, pulling him closer. 

"Ahem..." 

They both turned and saw Chris Jericho standing in the doorway holding the clothes that Kevin had been wearing the night before. Kane mumbled a feeble apology and rolled off the man. 

"Not that I don't love to watching a vampire knock boots," Chris started, "but Mrs. McMahon wishes to see the human... fully clothed." He tossed the clothes on the bed. "I'll be waiting outside." 

Under the brunette's watchful and lustful eye, Kevin quickly dressed and rushed out to meet Chris. They walked down a few corridors and up a winding staircase before they came to a pair of double doors. He was about to ask the former champion where he was, but when he turned around, he saw that he was alone. He pushed open the doors and entered a room that was wall-to- wall books. _Must be the library._

"Right you are, Mr. Nash," Linda said. She was sitting at a large wooden desk with many books open in front of her. "Please have a seat." 

He sat in the chair across from her and sighed. Except for Kane, Linda was the only other person in the whole place that he felt relaxed around. "How are you this morning?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, thank you. And I'm sure you had a very... peaceful sleep." She smiled, knowingly. "You must have been exhausted after what you went through. At least you had someone to tend to you afterwards." 

Kevin blushed as the memories of Kane 'tending' to him flashed across his mind. "Yes... It was very.. enjoyable." 

"I'll bet it was. The reason I asked to speak with you is that I want to tell you about what you're about to get into." 

"You can't talk me out of this," he said, firmly. "I've come too far to back out now." 

"I'm fully aware of that. I just wanted to make you aware of the changes that you'll be going through. Being one of us isn't just about fangs and blood. You have to be mentally ready for the responsibility. You WILL become a killer. I will not lie to you about that." 

"What do you mean by 'mentally ready'? You're gonna drive me crazy?" 

"No. I mean we're going to make you so dark and twisted that you'll make Marilyn Manson look like Shirley Temple. You won't have the same views of right and wrong or good and evil anymore." 

"And you're gonna force me to do this?" 

"No one, and I do mean no one, can force a vampire to do anything. I may be the leader of this clan, but there are many others. And they follow me on their own free will. If we'd wanted a slave who would follow our every command and yield to our every whim, then we'd have hypnotized you long ago. But we know.. I know.. that you can become more than that. Let me show you something." She closed her eyes, concentrating. 

Chris entered the room through a side panel and walked over to the two. "You called, My Lady." 

She handed him a glass that was on the table. "Crush this in your hand." 

Smiling wickedly, he held the glass in his hand, tightening his grip until it shattered into tiny pieces. Some of the bits were imbedded in his hand. After Linda dismissed him, he walked away, happily licking his hand. 

"Do you know why he did that?" she asked Kevin. 

"Because you told him to do it." 

"Well, that might be part of it. But it was mostly because he enjoyed it. To him, there was no good reason not to. He didn't care that it would hurt. Actually, that was probably a plus." 

"Then what makes him different from a slave?" 

"He could've said no. He could've just put it down. Maybe he didn't want to do it. Maybe he thought it was a dumb idea. But a slave would just do it, without any real reason other than he was told. If I had asked Chris to bash his thumb with a hammer, he probably would've looked at me like I was insane. That's the difference." 

Kevin pondered deeply. "So you mean I could become as dark as the Undertaker?" 

"It is possible. You're about to enter a world of vulgarity and debauchery. Both men and women will crave you with lustful intent. And you'll be able to use their blind abandonment of morals to your every advantage. What do you say?" 

"I'm strangely comfortable with it." 

"Marvelous," she said, clapping her hands. "The first thing to do is have you out on a hunt. Am I correct in assuming that you want to go with Kane?" 

He nodded. 

"Well, that seems fine to me. Just as long as you do everything he says. We wouldn't want you getting hurt.. unintentionally." She sighed. "You two make such a cute couple. I haven't seen that much tenderness since Chris and I got together." 

"He's not a teddy bear all the time," he said, remembering the working over he had gotten the night before, both in and out of the bedroom. "He's got a bit of a possessive streak... Did you just say that you and Chris were together?" 

"Yes. I know I'm married to Vince, but that's just a side thing. The only good thing I got out of it was Shane. He's such a wonderful boy. He was always following me whenever I went out stalking. Unfortunately he was only half-vampire... You don't think I'd turn Vince, would you? Do you want a man like that around for all eternity? I think not. I was so happy when Shane found a nice vampire and became a full-fledged one. As for as Stephanie, she's got no hope with this clan. Her instincts are all but gone. As far as I'm concerned, she's her father's daughter. And I just loved it when Chris would make fun of her... It really got under her skin. But here I am babbling when you probably want to get back to your hotel. I'll tell Kane to walk you there. You should basically try to lead your normal life for now so you don't raise suspicion." 

She stood up and led him to the exit. As he went through the double doors, he turned to her. "I was wondering about something. How is it that you all can read my thoughts?" 

"Vampires are telepathic beings. We possess many skills that mortals do not. Besides," she said as she closed the door, "humans are typically loud thinkers." 

~*~

"Who is that?!" Scott asked. 

He and X-Pac had been worried about Kevin. He had been acting strangely over the past few days. And after refusing to hang out with them the night before, he was sure that something was up. Rising early that morning, they had intended to surprise their friend and take him out to breakfast. Afterwards, they would spend the day together. Scott was determined not to let Nash's suspension tear their group apart. He was more than a little surprised that Kevin hadn't answered the door when they knocked. X-Pac had thought maybe he had gotten up early for a walk or something. 

They were still standing outside the door, arguing, when they saw Kevin was walked around the corner with a strange man. He was about the same height as Kevin with long brown hair down past his shoulders and dressed all in black. His arm was wrapped around Nash's waist, almost protectively. Scott didn't like the looks of him. His skin was pale and there was something familiar about him that he couldn't put his finger on. As the two got closer, the stranger slowly released his hold on the other's waist and stared at Scott. 

"Hey, Kev," X-Pac yell, waving. "Where ya been? We've been waiting for you." 

"What for?" Kevin asked. "We weren't supposed to meet up for another two hours." 

"Who's your friend?" Scott asked through clenched teeth. 

"Oh... This is..." 

"...David," the pale man said. "Kevin and I met a few days ago." 

"If you guys don't mind," Nash started, "I'll go get changed." 

"Were you wearing those clothes last night? Are you just coming in?" Hall was getting madder by the minute. 

"It's my fault," the man in black said. "We went out to a club last night and he spent the night with me." He turned to Kevin. "I'll talk to you later." Waving goodbye to the others, he walked back down the hallway. 

"And if you guys will excuse me, I'll get changed. I'll meet you down in the lobby." He turned the key in the lock, entered, and closed the door behind him. 

"It looks like you had nothing to worry about," X-Pac said, yawning between words. "Kev was with a friend and is perfectly safe." 

"They looked more than friendly to me," Scott commented, frowning. "And quit yawning when I'm trying to talk to you!" 

"I can't help it. Your whining kept me awake most of last night. 'What's wrong with Kevin?' 'Do you think there's something he isn't telling us?' Made me wanna smother myself with my pillow!" 

"I almost wish you had," he mumbled. 

"You're just angry cause he's taken an interest in someone other that you for a change." 

"I thought you said they were 'just friends'. 

"All I know is that you've been stringin him along for the longest time and now you're jealous because someone might have taken an interest in him." 

"When the fuck did you get so damn insightful? Besides, I'm just looking out for OUR teammate. This guy could be psycho or something." 

"Kevin's a big boy. He can take care of himself. I'm going downstairs. You comin with me?" 

Giving one last scornful look at Nash's door, Scott sighed and walked down the hall with X-Pac. Maybe the runt was right... Maybe he was overreacting. There were a lot of things going on in the federation and he was pissed about Nash not being around for while. He and Kevin made a good team... A damn good team. But he wondered if the suspension was only the beginning of the end for them. As they stepped off the elevator and entered the lobby, Scott could swear he saw David out of the corner of his eye and a chill ran down his spine. When he looked in that direction, there was nothing there. But there's one thing for sure, he thought. I don't like that motherfucker. 


	6. Chapter Six

Comment: Let the depravity begin! ::wicked laughter:: 

**Nobody Wants to Be Lonely **

Part VI 

  


"You're enjoying all this, aren't you?" 

Kane and Kevin were standing at the bar of a nightclub. He had been to so many of these clubs in the past few weeks that they were all starting to look the same. They had a typical dark and shadowy atmosphere with pounding music and hordes of grinding bodies. Men and women danced with all sorts, regardless of their sexual preference. At times it was difficult to tell the difference between them as both were usually dressed in leather or scantily clad. 

He and his vampire lover were constantly the object of obsession. On his first few nights out, he was stunned at how often he was groped, grabbed, and fondled. It was a bit disturbing to see how readily those people lusted after complete strangers. But Kane had explained to him the appeal of anonymous sex. Most came to these clubs with the intention of bedding someone they didn't know and would probably never seen again. Banging a stranger that was drop dead gorgeous, which is what they considered him and his partner, made it all the sweeter. 

These things were now commonplace to Kevin. It was thrilling to stand in the middle of a crowd and have dozens of hands feeling his ass, crotch, and chest. On more than one occasion, someone would be brazen enough to grind his or her body against his in time with the throbbing pulse of the music. And he sometimes found himself grinding along with them, drawn into their sex dance. He soon learned that the sight of him in the midst of an inhibition less, hormone driven mass was quite a turn on to Kane. And that, to quote DDP, was a good thing. 

These were the people that Kane preyed upon. He usually lured them into a backroom with the promise of sexual acts. Of course, once they got there, the end result was always the same: a dead body on the floor. Sometimes, when he was really feeling bold, he brought them down right there on the dance floor. Regardless of where it happened, it was always a delight for Kevin to watch. 

"Why don't you pick out the next one?" Kane placed his glass down on the bar top. 

"What kind would you like? Man? Woman?" 

"I trust your judgment. Your taste has greatly improved over the past weeks." 

"Well... Women do tend to scream..." 

"All the better." Kane smiled wickedly. 

"Then a woman it is." Leaning against the bar, Kevin casually looked around the club. "There's a blonde about fifteen feet away who hasn't taken her eyes off you for the past half hour. And her redhead friend looks ready to throw you down, rip your clothes off, and ride you till dawn. Which one do you want?" 

"Both sound good." 

"Greedy bastard." 

"And proud of it!" 

"So... Fuck and suck?" 

"Sounds like a plan." They both drained their glasses and set out on the dance floor. 

~*~

"Where the hell could he be?!" Scott yelled, slamming the phone down. 

"Would you just calm down?" X-Pac said. He was really getting tired of Scott freaking out every time Kevin was missing in action. 

"Calm down?!" Hall began to pace the floor. "It's almost two in the morning and he's not in his room yet. He hasn't been in there all night." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Well... He wasn't around when we checked in, so I got an extra key to his room from the front desk." 

"That explains where you've been. You really got to learn to let go... Jealousy is an ugly thing." 

"I'm not jealous! Besides, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I left his room at midnight. That was almost two hours ago!" 

"Do you have many of these psychotic episodes or is this just a recent thing? This is almost as bad as when he told us that he wasn't going to be staying in the hotels with us anymore." 

"And what's up with that?" 

From somewhere in the hotel, the Hurricane yelled, "Hey! That's my line!" 

Ignoring the outburst, Scott continued. "He's never had any problem hanging with us before. It's like he's changed overnight." 

"Listen... Kev's suspended. Maybe he's trying to make a life for himself outside of the federation." He noticed the worried look in his friend's eyes. "At least temporarily. Who knows how long this suspension thing might be. He can't be with us 24-7. Is any of this getting through to you?" 

"Yeah.. I guess so.." 

"Good! Now, let's try to get some sleep." 

Try as he might, Scott just couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned, wondering what was going on with their friend.. if he was even their friend anymore. Kevin was definitely changing. X-Pac couldn't see it because he hadn't known Nash as long as he did. He stayed out till all hours of the night. They hardly ever saw him anymore. And where was he now? At some party? Lying dead in the street with a bullet in his chest? Or in someone's room? For some strange reason that thought was more upsetting than the one of him lying dead. He looked at the clock. Only thirty minutes had passed but it had seemed like hours to Scott. He knew he wouldn't get any rest until he knew that Kevin was safe and sound. And that nothing was changing between them. Getting out of bed, he picked up his pillow and chucked it at X-Pac's sleeping body. 

"What's going on?" the target asked, groggily. 

"Get up! We're gonna go make sure he's back." 

"It's 2:30 in the friggin morning! Have you lost whatever is left of your mind?!" 

"Well, I won't be able to get to sleep until I know he's in there. And if I'm gonna be awake, then so are you! Now get up!" 

After pulling on a pair of jeans, his shoes, and X-Pac out of the bed, they headed out the door and down the hall to their friend's room. X-Pac was grumbling something about this being punishment for whatever bad things he did in a past life. 

"He's back," Scott said, triumphantly. "That 'Do Not Disturb' sign wasn't on the knob when I left." 

"Wonderful... Can we go back now? I was having such a wonderful dream." 

"What was it about?" 

"Me getting to sleep and you getting a life! Now can we go?!" 

"Wait a sec... Why'd he put the sign on the knob?" 

"It's after two in the morning. He probably wants to get some rest and doesn't want the cleaning lady coming in in the morning." 

"How can you be so logical at this hour?" 

"Well, one of us has to be." 

"Yeah, well, something's not right here." He knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes and not getting an answer, he knocked a little louder. 

"He's probably asleep," X-Pac said, pulling on Scott's arm. "Like we should be..." 

Unsatisfied with his partner's answer, he began pounding on the door. Minutes later, Kevin opened the door not wearing a shirt and his leather pants were open. 

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked, sounding more than a little annoyed. "You tryin to wake up the whole buildin or somethin?" 

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott shoved his way into the room. "It's almost 3 am and you've been gone all night. Do you know how worried we were?" 

"I wasn't worried," X-Pac commented. "I was too busy trying to catch some sleep. Next hotel, we get separate rooms. Or I will be forced to smother him!" He stormed out the room. 

"What were you doing all night?" Scott stopped mid rant when he saw a man lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Hello.. David." He could feel his blood pressure rising. 

"Hello again. You must be Scott. Kevin has told me so much about you." 

It took all Scott's will power not to punch the other man in the face. "So, what are you doing here?" 

"He had a few drinks," Kevin said. "I didn't want him driving, so I told him he could spend the night here. The club was only a few blocks from here." 

"Oohhh... You guys went to a club?" He was getting madder by the minute. "Kevin, can I talk to you outside?" He stood out in the hallway while Nash stood in the doorway. "So... What's up with you and David?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been seeing him a lot lately, haven't you?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"What do you two do together?" 

"What we do together is of no concern to you." 

"I think I have the right to know!" 

"You lost that right the minute I caught you servicing Hogan! Goodnight, Scott!" He slammed the door in Scott's face. 

Hall stared at the door, frowning. This had not gone as he had expected. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Under the recommendations of my very good and creative friends, I've decided to continue the story... You can all put away your baseball bats. ^____^ 

**Nobody Wants to Be Lonely **

Part VII 

  


"Problems among the ranks of the New World Order?" Kane asked as Kevin walked back into the room. 

He frowned. "You heard all that?" 

"It's a supernatural being thing... One of the perks. So... You wanna talk about it?" He patted the space next to him on the bed. 

Sighing, he laid down on the bed and put his head on Kane's shoulder. "Where should I start?" 

"At the beginning. Then head to the middle and cap it off at the end." 

"You're sarcasm is beginning to wear on me." 

"I'm centuries old. I'm not about to change now. Deal with it... And stop trying to change the subject." 

"Well... For as long as I can remember, I've always kinda had a thing for Scott..." 

"A thing?... You mean a crush?" He laughed out loud. "You got a crush on Scott Hall?!" Seeing Kevin's expression, he quickly sobered up. "Go on..." 

"Like I was saying... I had a thing for him... And I thought the feeling was mutual. So we went out a few times... Had fun... You understand." 

"Like we had fun tonight?" 

"Umm.. No... I've never had fun like that before I met you. I guess more of a non-supernatural sort of fun. Anyway, I thought we were getting to be pretty exclusive. But, apparently, Scott had different ideas." He fought back the tears that were threatening to form. 

"It's okay," Kane whispered. "You don't have to go on." 

"No... I want to." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "One night, I came back to the hotel room and found Scott... on his knees... giving oral pleasure to a very happy... very naked Hollywood Hulk Hogan." 

"Eww... That is disgusting!" He gagged. 

"If you think it's bad hearing about it, imagine actually seeing it! Scott said that they'd both gotten plastered..." 

"There wouldn't be enough liquor on this planet to get me that drunk..." 

"...And that it would never happened again. And I believed him." 

"But that wasn't the last time, was it?" 

"No... A few weeks later, I found them in bed together. And they were both sober." He sighed. "So we agreed to just be friends. But you know how that goes sometimes. I mean, you can forgive, but it's pretty hard to forget." 

"And now he's having a shit-fit cause you've finally moved on and Hogan's not part of the club anymore." 

"Exactly." 

"Well, shit on him then. Someone needs to let him know that he's not exactly the hottest bitch on the block." 

"And you're just the type of guy to tell him, right?" 

"Nah... I think, in time, you'll be the one to enlighten him. Enough talk about this jackass. Let's move on to better things. You've got a meeting with Linda in the morning." 

"Uh oh... Am I in trouble?" 

"No no... Nothing like that. Like you could get in trouble. You know she loves ya. It's been a while since we've had a new addition and she can wait to get you... inducted, so to speak." 

"So... it's nothing to worry about?" 

"Certainly not.. Now... Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He grinned slyly. 

"I believe you had your hand down my pants." 

"Ah.. yes.. Of course..." 

~*~

"Another test?" Kevin asked, a little more than startled. He was sure that after that night of "torture", his place in the clan had been guaranteed. But now he was being told that he still had to prove himself yet again to the group and their founder. And if this task was anything like the previous one, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive. Although he didn't want to admit, his faith in his ability to take everything they threw at him was beginning to waiver. 

"Don't get so upset," Linda started. They were at a table in a restaurant having lunch. Kevin did most of the eating. She'd barely touched the food on her plate. She poured more water into his glass, sure he was about to start choking. "It's not as big as a deal as you may think it is." 

"But I thought I'd proven myself Clan material weeks ago." 

"You have. You are." She sighed. This wasn't going as smoothly as she'd liked. "You've really come very far these past few weeks. If I didn't think you were the man for the job, we would've dumped you long ago. Don't think of this as another test... but as a symbol of your devotion." 

"Symbol of my devotion?... What exactly will I be doing?" 

Opening her briefcase, Linda pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to him. After flipping through a few pages, he looked up at her, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. She simply smiled. 

~*~

The little bell over the shop door jingled as Kevin pushed it open. Stepping inside, he gave the place a once over. There was a magazine rack by the door and chairs line both walls, some holding potential customers. Taking the empty seat closest to the door, he waited patiently. After ten minutes, he was ready to walk out the place and try something else. 

As soon as he stood up, he was approached by a woman. "Hey... I'm Taylor. Co-owner of this little shop. How can I help you?" 

Looking at the five rings that went along her ear, tainted rubber gloves, and apron with metal instruments in the pockets, Kevin was as ready to bolt as ever. 

"You're the one that Linda sent, ain'tcha?" 

"Linda? Yeah... You know here?" 

"Yeah... I guess you could say we're family." She smiled, subtly baring her fangs. "Hey, Jade," she called over her shoulder. "Looks like we got ourselves another one..." 


End file.
